<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Object of Desire by the_deep_miracle_perfection</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24614146">The Object of Desire</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_deep_miracle_perfection/pseuds/the_deep_miracle_perfection'>the_deep_miracle_perfection</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Good Omens (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>19th Century, Alternate Universe - Arranged Marriage, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Regency, Anal Sex, Aziraphale Has a Penis (Good Omens), Bottom Aziraphale (Good Omens), Crowley Has a Penis (Good Omens), Eventual Smut, First Kiss, First Time, M/M, Not Beta Read, Oral Sex, Self-Indulgent, Slow Romance, Top Crowley (Good Omens), Virgin Aziraphale (Good Omens)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 09:35:01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>12,733</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24614146</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_deep_miracle_perfection/pseuds/the_deep_miracle_perfection</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Aziraphale Fell of the Heaven household never expected his life to end up this way. Just over 24 hours ago, he was single and free, content to live out the rest of his life quietly in the Heaven Family home. But then, after finding his family conducting business with people he has never seen before, and being told he's been arranged to marry an unknown Lord from his family's rival's household, Aziraphale now finds himself in a strange manor with stranger people, about to wed a man he has only just met. Aziraphale, determined not to lose his freedom, vows to reject his husband and leave his marriage as soon as possible. The only problem is that the man, whose name is Anthony Crowley and is the most attractive man Aziraphale has ever seen, is really a very nice person. And it's actually rather difficult for Aziraphale to plot his escape when he's falling in love. And, unless he's mistaken, this Anthony might feel the same way about him. Despite his circumstances working against him, Aziraphale has a chance at real romance and happiness, if he can only find the strength to seize it.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>101</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This is purely self-indulgent romance. I am merely a vessel through which I share my ridiculous sexual fantasies. God gave me these grubby little fingers to write with and that is everyone else's problem. This is written solely for my own entertainment rather than anyone else's. Enjoy.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>It was a universally accepted truth that the most well-bred, upstanding, and refined noble families of the world lived in the country of Eden. Of these families, it was obvious that the most well-bred, upstanding and refined were those who lived in Garden District. And of the families who resided in Garden District, it was no question that the richest, most powerful, most politically influential families with the longest lineages, best breeding, and utmost social standing were the Houses of Heaven and Hell. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was a beautiful Saturday morning on the Heaven Family’s grand estate. Somewhere in the large family manor, Aziraphale Fell of the House of Heaven had just woken up. Yawning and bleary-eyed, he looked around his bedroom with fondness. Rays of sunlight filtered through the thick curtains revealing a large circular room with a high ceiling. Ornately furnished and decorated, the walls were completely lined with tall bookshelves. Unfurled parchments and stacks of books covered every piece of furniture. Several quills littered the floor. Maps with many pins and markings on them hung above the desk and atlases were strewn about, open to different pages. In the far end of the room was an open spiral staircase that led to an upper balcony filled with more bookcases and a little hidden reading nook. The only sign that the room was in fact a bedroom rather than a small private library was the grandiose queen sized bed and the side door which led into a full bathroom and dressing room.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Aziraphale smiled and got out of bed. Walking over to the window, he drew back the curtain and allowed sunlight to flood into the bedroom. Outside was the estate’s huge garden, and when Aziraphale looked out he could see the rows of gorgeous flowers. Topiaries and rose covered arches lined paths that were shaded by the tall trees. In the center of the garden was a gorgeous lake. Aziraphale often picnicked on the shore and fed the ducks while he watched his uncles and cousins sail their boats in the distance. On the far end of the estate was the orchard, home to many varieties of fruit trees. Aziraphale loved to stroll through the trees and, when he found the perfect spot, sit and read a book until he fell asleep under the shade. It was a gorgeous late summer morning, and the whole of the grounds was basked in golden sunlight.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Yawning once more, Aziraphale made his way to the bathroom, humming a tune to himself. Pulling off his long nightgown and drawing a hot bath, he watched as the room filled with steam. He breathed in the humid air and sighed. Before doing anything else, he allowed himself 10 minutes of peace, soaking in the hot water. He always enjoyed taking time in the mornings for quiet contemplation. Sometimes he’d sit in his windowsill with a cup of warm tea, huddled in a blanket as he watched the sunrise. Other mornings, he’d curl up in bed with a novel, not so much reading as much as waking up his mind. Today, he sat in his warm bath and allowed his mind to wander as he contemplated what he might do that day. Perhaps take a trip into town, or maybe visit his good friend Madame Tracy’s home. It had been a while since he had tasted the marzipan fruit tart that her cook made. He was determined to steal that recipe one day. Just as he was considering this, a knock sounded on his bathroom door.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Aziraphale!” a voice yelled. He recognized it as his personal servant Haniel. Aziraphale groaned and sank deeper into the water. Maybe if he just didn’t say anything, Haniel would go away.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Aziraphale! Don’t play dumb! I know you’re in there!” Haniel yelled louder.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Damn him,</span>
  </em>
  <span> thought Aziraphale. “What is it Haniel? Can’t I enjoy my morning bath in peace and quiet?” he said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’d be happy to leave you be, Master Aziraphale, but my orders come from Lord Gabriel. He requests your presence at the breakfast table.” Haniel paused, “Immediately.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Fuck,</span>
  </em>
  <span> thought Aziraphale. He sighed. "Alright, let him know I'll be down shortly."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Of course Master Aziraphale."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When Aziraphale was sure he'd gone he groaned and let his head fall against the edge of the bathtub. </span>
  <em>
    <span>What on earth could Gabriel want at this hour?</span>
  </em>
  
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Wrenching himself from the warm water he made quick time making himself presentable. He attempted to comb his unruly hair but to no avail. The golden curls refused to be tamed. Oh well. Humming again to himself, he made his way to the dressing room where he paused in front of his large ornate mirror. Bit by bit he took in his own reflection.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Fluffy blonde hair, blue eyes, broad shoulders. Yes, yes, all well and good. Crooked nose, strong chin. Well, they added character. Strong arms, delicately manicured hands. Really quite lovely if he did say so himself. Round middle... Damn. There was the problem, wasn't it. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Lose the gut,</span>
  </em>
  <span> Gabriel had said. Aziraphale was sure he hadn't meant anything malicious by it. After all, Gabriel was only looking out for his health. And Gabriel did tend to know better about these things. If only Aziraphale wasn't so sensitive about his midsection. What was surely a harmless comment was now ingrained in his mind, and played back whenever he looked at himself in the mirror. He shook his head. He was wasting time. No need to make Gabriel even more impatient. After some careful consideration, Aziraphale dressed himself in a loose white blouse, his favorite tan waistcoat, beige trousers, and his favorite tartan bow tie. It was by no means a very refined look, but Aziraphale was a creature of comfort and his clothes were ones that made him feel secure. Donning his house slippers, he made his way downstairs to the dining hall.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When Aziraphale reached the dining hall, he was greeted with an unexpected sight. He had assumed that Gabriel had called for a family breakfast. Whenever he wanted Aziraphale to join him for meals it usually meant his other relatives would be there and they’d be discussing something important. That much was true. He could see that the table was set with a lovely spread. His cousins Michael, Uriel and Sandalphon sat at one end of the long table, next to Gabriel who was in his usual seat at the head. That was perfectly normal. What Aziraphale hadn’t expected, were the four strangers with dark suits and scowling faces sitting on the other side, staring at him as he entered the room.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ah Aziraphale, so glad you could finally join us! Allow me to introduce our guests,” said Gabriel gesturing to the strangers. “This is Lord Beelzebub, Lord Dagon, Duke Hastur and Duke Ligur, all nobility of the House of Hell.” Aziraphale smiled hesitantly and gave them a small wave. Gabriel laughed and said “Oh, come on now, that’s no way to behave! Come over here and greet our guests properly.” Gabriel waved him over and Aziraphale approached the strangers slowly. “Please excuse my cousin, he’s just a little shy. This, good people, is Aziraphale. A refined young man of good breeding and class.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“H- How do you?” said Aziraphale, politely shaking each of their hands. “Aziraphale Fell, House of Heaven, Principality of the Easternmost Province. Happy to- to make your acquaintance.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Delighted,” said Lord Dagon, voice dripping with sarcasm. She was a tall woman with red hair and a long scowl. When she spoke Aziraphale could see her teeth were sharp. He shivered.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What brings you to our home this morning?” asked Aziraphale, trying to glean some sort of clue as to what was going on.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Business,” said Duke Hastur, a tall pale man with a menacing sneer. Aziraphale took a step back.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes, well, now that we’ve all become acquainted, let us eat, hmm?” said Gabriel. “Aziraphale, sit down next to your cousin Uriel. Yes, that seat there. Zephriel!” Gabriel clapped his hands. A servant appeared by his side.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes, my lord?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We are ready to dine. Bring in the waiters and have them serve our honored guests.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Waiters came out of the kitchen carrying steaming trays of delicious food. There were roasted meats, eggs, potatoes, fresh fruit with cream, bread rolls, crepes, cakes, anything one could desire. The members of the Hell family declined nearly every item save for some fruit and coffee. The waiters served everyone else at the table. When they got to Aziraphale he asked, “Ah, excuse me, could I possibly have a little mo-” but he cut himself off when he caught sight of Gabriel’s hard stare and subtle shake of his head.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What was that, sir?” asked the waiter.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ah, never mind,” said Aziraphale. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Gabriel chuckled forcefully and said to the guests, “Don’t mind him, he’s unusually hungry this morning. I assure you he doesn’t normally eat very much.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lord Beelzebub, a petite individual with jet black hair and pale skin, eyed Aziraphale and smirked before saying, “Yes, I can tell by looking at him he clearly doesn’t eat much.” Dukes Hastur and Ligur snickered to one another. Gabriel showed a hint of a frown before his polite smile was plastered back on his face. Aziraphale turned beet red. Everyone continued awkwardly with their meal.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Aziraphale,” said Michael breaking the silence, “why don’t you tell our lovely guests about yourself. Share with them all the splendid activities you spend your time doing.” She gave him a pointed stare and Aziraphale scrambled to come up with something. Why on earth would these people want to know that?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Um, well, I do spend a great deal of time reading,” said Aziraphale. Before he could continue, Michael jumped in.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“See? A sure sign of a sharp mind,” she said. “How many books would you say you read in a day, huh Aziraphale?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Um-” he was flustered. “I’d say a good three or four-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“How wonderful!” she cut him off again. “Yes, he’s always improving his mind through constant reading. A very educated young man, wouldn’t you say?” Michael asked the guests.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hmm, yes, good literary comprehension is an important aspect of one’s intellect,” said Lord Beelzebub, “but not everything is it?” They leaned forward. “Tell me, Aziraphale, what is your mastery of the world languages?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, I’m currently studying French-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“As well as German and Latin,” chimed Uriel.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And the Heaven family’s native language of Enochian, of course.” chimed in Gabriel. Lord Beelzebub hummed in consideration and sat back, continuing to look at Aziraphale. Aziraphale felt a strange suspicion come over him. What on earth was going on?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“He’s absolutely marvelous at arithmetic. He balances our accounts and calculates our taxes. Never once has he been off by so much as a penny,” said Michael.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So he’s competent with finances?” asked Beelzebub.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Extremely. And he keeps excellent records,” said Uriel. Dagon looked pleased at this. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What of his other pastimes?” asked Duke Ligur, a man shorter than Hastur but equally as terrifying. “Surely a young man of such ‘good breeding’ as you put it, Lord Gabriel, would take up a sport or two, hmm?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes, absolutely! Aziraphale tell them what sports you do,” demanded Gabriel. Aziraphale stammered as everyone at the table turned their eyes on him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I, um, I- I did dabble in a bit of fencing,” he tried.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh yes, he’s an excellent swordsman. In fact I believe he won first place in his division,” said Michael. “Didn’t you, Aziraphale?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He had. As a child in the youth competition. He hadn’t touched a sword in six years and was sure that if he tried to pick one up now, his skills wouldn’t pick up where they had left off. He did not say this.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Is there anything else of interest you have to offer, Aziraphale?" Dagon asked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m quite fond of the arts, if that’s of any interest,” he said, in an attempt to steer the conversation towards more familiar territory.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Are you familiar with performative works by William Shakespeare?” asked Dagon.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh yes!” exclaimed Aziraphale, delighted to have finally found something he’d be able to talk about. “I am quite familiar with his later tragedies, such as Hamlet, or-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“My goodness! Can you believe it? He reads Shakespeare,” said Michael. “My cousin is truly a cultured and sophisticated young man.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh I wouldn’t make such a big deal out of-” started Aziraphale.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And he’s modest! Truly humble in character,” said Michael.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And docile, and reserved,” said Uriel. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And hard working, and obedient,” added Gabriel.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The four at the other end of the table seemed to consider all this. While waiting for them to respond, the Heaven family returned to their meal. Every now and then the member of the Hell household would turn to each other and whisper something. When they thought he wasn't looking, Aziraphale noticed everyone staring at him. He was well and truly out of his wits by now. There was a strange tension at the breakfast table. He had no idea what was going on, and the more time he spent at that table, the more he felt with each question that he was unknowingly being led into a trap. Why on Earth were noblemen of the House of Hell, their centuries long political rival, in their home conducting “business”? And why would they care about Aziraphale’s personal life? Really, there was no reason at all for him to be there. Maybe if he just kept quiet and answered their questions, he'd be allowed to return to his room. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After conferring amongst themselves some more, the four nobleman turned to Gabriel. "We are intrigued by your offer so far, Lord Gabriel," said Beelzebub, "but our House has a strict tradition when it comes to matchmaking. If we are to ignore this tradition in favor of one of your own members, it must be for someone of exceptionally good breeding and refined socialization. While your cousin is a respectable gentleman, how can we be sure his qualities make him worthy of the responsibilities and privileges that come with our family name?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sandalphon, who up until now had kept quiet, cleared his throat and got everyone’s attention.</span>
  <span>“Regardless of his other qualities,” he said, “it cannot be denied that he comes from exceptional blood. No other family can claim to provide an heir with such quality lineage, except your own of course. If this deal is made, you can be sure you’ll be receiving a man who was raised in the highest of society, whose etiquette and social standing is worthy of a nobleman of the caliber of the one you offer. If our two houses are joined in this way, all his inheritance becomes yours.” He paused. “Not to mention the impressive dowry.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>...what.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>For the first time that morning, Lord Beelzebub cracked a genuine grin. “Yes, I do believe Lord Sandalphon is right. He is of the same degree of nobility as our man, no one would be marrying below their station, the bloodlines would remain pure.” They smiled wider. “Plus that impressive dowry, such that would surely pay for the wedding and then some.” They paused a moment and turned to the other members of their house before continuing once they had nodded. “The House of Hell accepts your offer, Lord Gabriel. Now, let us negotiate the exact numbers and property involved before we draw up a marriage contract.” They waved a hand and a scribe appeared with a parchment and quill.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>What. What?! Dowry? Wedding?? </span>
  <em>
    <span>Marriage?!</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Would someone care to explain what’s going on-” Aziraphale tried to get out.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thank you for joining us for breakfast Aziraphale, but now the grownups have important business things to discuss,” said Michael. She smiled and snapped her fingers and a pair of servants came and lifted Aziraphale out of his seat.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I believe we are entitled to fifteen percent,” he heard Gabriel say.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re out of your mind if you think he’s worth more than ten,” Beelzebub replied.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m thinking along the lines of ten thousand pounds plus five pounds an acre,” said Hastur to Uriel. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Make it twelve and three and you’ve got yourself a deal,” interjected Michael.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They continued to spout numbers at each other, but Aziraphale couldn’t hear them. His brain was swimming, he was confused. “Wait! Wait, I-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That’s enough Aziraphale,” said Gabriel. “Sandalphon, take Aziraphale to his chambers please.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sandalphon grabbed Aziraphale by the collar of his shirt and led him out of the room. When they reached his bedroom, Sandalphon threw him inside. “Wait! Someone tell me what’s going on!” Aziraphale shouted. But the door had already been slammed and locked in his face.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Aziraphale meets the in-laws.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Aziraphale paced around his bedroom, absentmindedly picking up books and putting them down again. His hair was disheveled from running his hands through it so many times, his shirt was unbuttoned, and he was fanning himself as he began to sweat with anxiety. He played out what had happened at breakfast over and over in his mind, and was left with several questions. Firstly, what the fuck? Secondly, </span>
  <em>
    <span>what the fuck?</span>
  </em>
  <span>  Thirdly, did his own family really just sign his life away and then </span>
  <em>
    <span>not even let him finish breakfast?  </span>
  </em>
  <span>Okay, Aziraphale sighed to himself. That last bit wasn’t really so important, but he was very overwhelmed to the point of being on the verge of tears and his mind couldn’t focus on what really mattered. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>A knock sounded on his bedroom door, followed by the sound of the locks being turned. He stopped his pacing. A moment later, Gabriel, Michael and Uriel came into the room. Gabriel was wearing his signature satisfied grin, the one Aziraphale secretly thought made him look like an asshole. He clasped his hands together and looked towards his siblings, who were also smiling, before he turned to Aziraphale and said, “So! Big news! I bet you’re real excited!” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Aziraphale struggled to maintain his composure. Gabriel never did know how to read an audience. He continued.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“We have just secured an excellent deal with the House of Hell! Truly a remarkable feat of negotiating skills, not to pat myself on the back or anything.” He chuckled while Michael and Uriel exchanged glances.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Where are they now? The Lords and Dukes of Hell, I mean.” said Aziraphale.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, Sandalphon is escorting them off the property. It’s not like we can just trust people like them to wander around the estate unsupervised,” he said with a look of disgust. His smug smile returned as he added, “They send their fondest goodbyes, though.” Uriel snickered.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“So- so that’s it?” spluttered Aziraphale. “What was all that at the breakfast table? What’s going to happen to me?” he demanded.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Aziraphale,” said Michael gently, “We have arranged for you to wed one of the Lords of Hell. The wedding will take place sometime tomorrow afternoon.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Aziraphale’s face fell as his arms went limp. “I think- I think I need to sit down,” he said, grasping for a nearby chair.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Sure,” said Gabriel. “Take your time. I know it’s an awful lot to process at once. I mean,” he chuckled, “it’s not everyday you get told you’re marrying a Lord, right? How lucky for you!” Michael swatted his arm.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Aziraphale,” she said, “I know this has been sudden-”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Why?” he asked suddenly, tears building. “Why me?” His three cousins shared looks before Uriel decided to step forward.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“The House of Hell owns large amounts of private land in the south of the country,” she explained. “These lands hold rich natural resources that no one is allowed to trade for. Through the alliance your marriage will create, we will have exclusive trading access, giving the House of Heaven an incredible amount of power in Eden’s political landscape.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes,” Gabriel agreed. “This alliance is a complete game changer. Think of the connections we’ll make with Eden’s social elites! There’s no telling how far we’ll be able to expand as an empire.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“And,” Uriel added, “If we play our cards wisely, this could be the first step in a series of decisions that will lead to our house becoming the sole most powerful family in Eden.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You should be proud, really, Aziraphale,” said Michael. “By participating in this marriage, think of the good you’ll be doing for your family.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Aziraphale remained silent. He hadn’t considered that his misfortune might have benefited his family in some way.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Michael knelt down in front of him and clasped his hands in her own. “We’re placing a lot of faith in you Aziraphale. This arrangement needed to happen and we chose you for the job because you’re the one we trust to do it right. We’re depending on you, Aziraphale. You won’t let us down, will you?” said, looking at him imploringly.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Aziraphale looked down at their joined hands. “No,” he said softly, “I won’t.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Right! Then it’s settled!” said Gabriel clapping his hands. “Haniel!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Haniel rushed into the room. “Yes my lord?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Begin packing Aziraphale’s things at once. Get the other house staff to help if you must. We need to be ready to leave before dawn tomorrow.” He turned back towards Aziraphale. “Your future in-laws have requested you to take no more than three trunks worth of possessions to your husband’s home. A household as affluent as theirs will no doubt already have everything furnished for you, and I doubt they want anymore clutter. You really should only be packing the essentials.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What about my books? My collections?” asked Aziraphale.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Ha! You’re funny.” He said, and left.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Your new husband will surely have books in his manor, Aziraphale,” said Michael. “Just pick your favorites. Besides, perhaps this way you might actually spend less time reading and more time being productive.” And with that, she left.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Remember that you’ll be representing our family, Aziraphale. Your every action will be a reflection on our household, so please, don’t embarrass us,” said Uriel, before she too left.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Aziraphale remained slumped in his chair staring at some point in the distance. His mind wasn’t really with him at that moment. His whole world had been turned around in the matter of, what, an hour? He jumped when he felt a light hand on his shoulder.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Master Aziraphale,” said Haniel. “Why don’t you put on your sleeping clothes and settle into bed, and I’ll have the maid bring you some crepes from the kitchen. I know you didn’t get to finish breakfast.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, thank you, Haniel,” said Aziraphale softly, “but I really shouldn’t be in bed again so soon after waking up. It would be lazy of me.” He thought of how Gabriel often chastised him for being unproductive. “Besides, Gabriel wouldn’t like me eating again before lunch.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ll make sure he doesn’t know. You’ve just had, if I may be so frank to say sir, a shite morning. Get back in bed and rest while the staff and I pack your things,” said Haniel.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Aziraphale smiled and did as he was told. As he settled under the covers he watched as Haniel was about to leave the room. “Wait!” he said. Haniel turned back at him. “Make sure they leave the books for last. I want to pack them myself.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Haniel smiled. “Of course, Master Aziraphale,” he said, and shut the door.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>***</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>That evening, Aziraphale sat in the plush armchair next to his fireplace for what would surely be the last time. He was still in his sleeping clothes and had a thick blanket covering his lap. He held a book in his hand, but for once in his life he didn’t care much for reading. He instead stared out the window into the night, lost in his thoughts.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He had finished packing his things. He had decided to take with him only the most sentimental items. His best clothes, his favorite blanket, and his hand-knitted wool scarf he’d had since he was a child, for example. Gabriel was right. A lord of his future husband’s status would have all the necessary essentials there for him. Most of Aziraphale’s things were easily replaced, but the memories attributed to certain objects were not. Going through his library had been the most painful thing he’d ever done. Aziraphale knew he couldn’t take everything, but his heart still ached to have to pick and choose out of his collection. He loved all his books. They were all special to him. But in the end he’d made that difficult decision and his third trunk was filled solely with his favorite books. The rest, he’d decided to donate to Eden’s historical national library. He hoped students and professors alike would find the same joy in his collection as he had.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The grandfather clock in his room struck ten. Aziraphale sighed. He should be getting to sleep. He looked towards his bed, which had two outfits laid out on it. The first was his best suit, freshly washed and pressed, which he would wear to greet his in-laws tomorrow. They were supposed to leave the Heaven family’s estate before dawn to arrive at the Hell family’s estate by nine. There, Aziraphale and his family would be invited to brunch, at which point he would meet with his in-laws and finally be introduced to his future husband. Aziraphale shivered at the thought. He had no idea what this man would be like. He didn’t even know his name! He just prayed with all his heart that he would be able to speak to him without melting into a puddle of nerves. He had no idea what he was going to say, what he should talk about. Maybe his husband-to-be would be the talkative type, more than happy to lead the conversation. In that case Aziraphale could relax a bit and not have to bear the burden of communication. He felt a little better at the thought, before remembering the second outfit.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The second outfit was carefully folded and wrapped in silk. Gabriel had surprised him earlier that afternoon with a wrapped parcel, urging him to open it and look inside. Inside Aziraphale had found his wedding clothes, perfectly tailored and gorgeously embroidered. Along with them was a handwritten note from their seamstress Sabrael. She had been the family seamstress for over thirty years, she had made Aziraphale’s mother’s wedding dress, and she was so delighted to have finally made his wedding clothes. Aziraphale had tucked that note away in his trunk, teary-eyed.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He sighed and looked around his room once more. He stood up and made his way to the window, gazing out over the garden. Oh, how he would miss it. He saw the way the moonlight bounced playfully over the lake, and committed it to memory. It was the last time he’d see it. Sighing a final time, Aziraphale finally moved his clothes off of his bed and settled in.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He stared at the ceiling and thought more about the life he’d be leaving behind. His home, his family, his friends. Everything he had ever known, gone. He thought about what his life would be like starting tomorrow. Would his husband be kind? Would he allow Aziraphale some measure of freedom? Or would Aziraphale be kept under strict control, forced to </span>
  <span>obey his husband’s every whim? Aziraphale shuddered. He could clearly imagine it. A husband that expected him to be quiet, docile and obedient. To not speak unless spoken to, not go anywhere unless told to go, do everything he was ordered to do. What would his in-laws expect of him? He knew they were very traditional. They probably believed that Aziraphale should revere his husband and live subservient to him. He knew what his own family expected of him. He knew that he was representing their household, and that they expected him to obey his husband in every way. That meant having to laugh at his husband’s unfunny jokes, pretending to be interested when he ranted about sports or hunting or politics, having sex whenever his husband demanded. Aziraphale cringed inwardly. He had been trying to ignore that particular aspect of his marriage. He knew that his family and his in-laws and no doubtedly his husband would be expecting him to, well, satisfy his husband's needs. He knew that after the wedding came the wedding night. It was part of his marital duties he supposed. It was to be expected. But that didn’t make him hate the thought any less. The last thing he wanted was to be forced to sleep with a man he barely knew, regardless of whether they were married or not. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Aziraphale tried not to allow himself to think so negatively, but now his anxiety was rising and he was plagued by more fears. This was really his future, wasn’t it? He would spend the rest of his life living with, serving, and sleeping with a man he didn’t love. Suddenly, the fear Aziraphale felt vanished and was replaced by anger. This was so unfair! He hadn’t had any choice in this! And now his life was practically over before he had really begun to live it. So what if his family got their political influence. He was losing his entire future! His life from tomorrow onward would depend entirely on how generous his husband turned out to be. He could be perfectly nice, Aziraphale knew, but he also had the power to make Aziraphale’s life a living hell if he so chose. At any given moment, for any reason whatsoever, he could take away all of Aziraphale’s freedom and bodily autonomy, and Aziraphale would be powerless against him. No! He would not live like this! He refused! He wanted more in life than a dull, unhappy marriage. Maybe he couldn’t get out of this wedding. His family and his husband’s family would be watching his every move tomorrow. Even after they were married, his in-laws would most likely still be keeping a close eye on him. He knew his family would be checking up on him as well to make sure he was acting as a proper spouse. No, for a while, Aziraphale was going to have to follow along and play his part. But that wouldn’t always be the case. Sooner or later, someway or another, Aziraphale was going to escape and regain his freedom. He didn’t yet know how, but that didn’t matter to him. As he lay there in his bed, he hardened his resolve and vowed, even if it was the last thing he did, he’d be free again someday. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He yawned. Suddenly he remembered where he was and what time it was. It was getting late, and plotting to escape from your future husband took a lot out of someone. Aziraphale decided to finally allow himself to drift off to sleep. He’d face whatever came tomorrow and after that as well.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>***</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It was four in the morning. Too bloody early. No one should be awake at this hour. Human beings were not meant to wake before the sun had risen. Aziraphale thought these things as he huddled further into his woolen cloak. Despite being late August, it was so early in the morning that the air had a chilly bite to it. Hopefully, Aziraphale mused, it would warm up some by the time they arrived at their destination.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Aziraphale was already in the carriage, as were most of his cousins. Gabriel was still outside giving orders and directing the house staff on how to load the trunks, but at the sound of him saying, “Right. That’s everything, then.” Aziraphale could guess that they were ready to leave. Gabriel climbed into the carriage with the rest of them and told the driver to begin their journey.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The trip was relatively uneventful. His cousins chatted among themselves and Aziraphale stared out at the beautiful countryside. They passed farms and green hills and riverbanks. As they got further south towards the Hell family’s estate, the landscape shifted. The greenery became wild and unkept, the terrain became more rocky. Aziraphale knew they were close when he could make out cliffs in the horizon, which he knew were close to the sea. My goodness, they were far south. After nearly five hours, Uriel patted his arm, snapping Aziraphale out of his reverie. When he looked up he saw it. The Hell family’s estate was surrounded by a high grey brick wall. As they approached, they came to a tall wrought iron gate. The gate had intricate designs of trees and animals and in the center was the House of Hell’s crest, a snake surrounding an apple engraved in gold.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The carriage stopped in front of the closed gate. On the other side they were met by a guard in a black uniform bearing the same crest. “Are you permitted to be on these grounds, sir?” he asked. Gabriel only nodded politely and handed him a card which Aziraphale assumed was their invitation. The guard nodded and walked away somewhere beyond Aziraphale’s realm of vision. In a minute, the gates began to creak open.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The estate was beautiful. The grounds were clearly meticulously kept. The roads were clean and lined with hedges. There were various clearings with benches and fountains. To their right, a little ways off, Aziraphale could see there was a small forest of weeping willows. He loved weeping willows. He wondered if there was a duck pond somewhere in that forest, and if there was, he knew the first area of the grounds he’d be exploring.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Finally, they arrived in front of the manor. A butler was waiting to greet them. “Welcome,” he said, “to Hell Manor. Please allow me to assist you from your carriage while the servants unload your luggage.” Aziraphale allowed himself to be lifted down from the carriage and paused a moment to take in the sight before him. The manor was huge and grey, much like the wall surrounding the estate. It was at least four stories high and had many windows. Vines covered the walls, and well-trimmed hedges surrounded the perimeter. It was somehow both foreboding and inviting.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Alright everyone, it’s about time we head inside,” said Gabriel, clapping Aziraphale on the back and startling him. The group made their way inside through the ornate double doors that marked the entrance. The brightly lit entryway led to a huge staircase which split off into two separate staircases leading to different wings of the manor. On the walls were huge detailed tapestries depicting some sort of historical scene. Between the tapestries were doors that led to different areas of the house, no doubt kitchen pantries and cleaning closets. At the bottom of the stairs, waiting to greet them were the same four nobles that had had breakfast with them the day prior.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Welcome Lord Gabriel and other members of the House of Heaven,” said Beelzebub coming forward to shake their hands. “The House of Hell gladly receives its honored guests.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“We’re absolutely thrilled to be here,” said Gabriel with a smile that, to an outsider, looked convincing, but which Aziraphale knew to be fake. “My cousin, Principality Aziraphale, is delighted to become a permanent member of your house.” He pushed Aziraphale forward. Aziraphale gave a shy smile and shook Beelzebub’s hand.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Soon to be Lord Aziraphale,” said Beelzebub. “Well, technically Lord-consort but I don’t really care much for details,” they said, shaking their head. “Come now, brunch will be served soon. I’m sure you’re all exhausted from your trip and would appreciate the opportunity to be seated.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Um, wait, isn’t there supposed to be- I mean, aren't I supposed to…” Aziraphale said.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Isn’t Aziraphale’s groom here to join us this morning?” asked Michael for him.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Ah, yes, my cousin has unfortunately been detained this morning with important business. He will be joining us eventually but I’m afraid he will be a little late,” said Beelzebub. “I assure you he insists that we not wait for him. Let us move to the dining room for our meal.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Beelzebub led the way as the group made for the dining room. Aziraphale was both disappointed and relieved at not meeting his husband yet. He had been hoping to finally rip the bandage off and face this man, but at the same time was glad he didn’t have to spend the whole meal sitting awkwardly next to him. The dining room was just as beautiful and expensively furnished as the rest of the house. They took their seats as waiters came out bearing all sorts of pastries, cakes, and exotic fruit. Aziraphale served himself a heaping of crepes with strawberries and cream. The meal went by with relatively little excitement. Aziraphale tried to make some small talk with the dukes, but was met only with grunts and hums as they scarfed down their meals. Eventually he settled on half-listening to his cousins talk to Dagon about foreign politics. How boring.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Near the end of the meal, a servant came into the room and whispered something into Beelzebub’s ear. They cleared their throat and addressed the room. “I have just been told,” they said, “that my cousin will be joining us shortly. Come, let us retire to the drawing room for coffee and tea and wait for him there.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>They left through a side door which entered into a long hallway. Beelzebub led them to one of the doors and opened it for everyone to go inside. Before Aziraphale could go in, however, Gabriel put a hand on his shoulder and stopped him.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Aziraphale,” he said, “why don’t you stay out here and wait for your husband. The rest of us are only going to be talking about business and politics, stuff I’m sure you’re not interested in hearing. Wait for him here and when he arrives the two of you can come in together and we’ll make introductions.” And with that he patted Aziraphale’s arm, went in and closed the door.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Great. Now what was Aziraphale supposed to do? He felt awkward just standing there alone in an empty hallway. He looked towards both ends and listened for footsteps, but didn’t see or hear anyone coming. He sighed. This figured. Of course on Aziraphale’s wedding day, his groom would be a no-show. At this rate how was anyone expecting the wedding to be on time?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>A throat cleared behind him. “Enjoying yourself so far?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Azraphale whipped around and gasped. Standing behind him was the most attractive man he’d ever laid eyes on. He was tall with short, dark red hair and an elegantly tailored black suit. He had a thin but sturdy build with broad shoulders and high cheekbones. His nose was long and curved but it fit his face perfectly. His thin lips were pulled in a sort of playful smirk and his eyes, oh god his eyes. They were a deep, rich amber color and very intense. Aziraphale felt caught in his gaze like a fly in a web. He could feel his cheeks flushing and struggled to form coherent thoughts. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Wait, the man had said something hadn’t he? Aziraphale opened and closed his mouth a few times before shaking his head and saying, “I’m sorry what was that?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I said,” replied the man slowly, “enjoying yourself so far?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Aziraphale didn’t really know how to answer. “Um,” he said, “Yes, I rather think so.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You think so?” asked the man, looking more amused by the second.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Well it has been a rather stressful morning,” Aziraphale said. “I’m supposed to be married in a couple of hours.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Realization dawned on the other man’s face. “Oh!” he said. “So you’re Aziraphale?” His expression softened a bit. “I mean, I knew you were a member of the Heaven family, that much was obvious, but I didn’t know you were… him.” He shuffled on his feet. “Yes, well, um,” he said, sticking out his hand and smiling. “It’s nice to finally meet you.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Aziraphale gave a small smile and took his hand. “I’m glad to meet you as well…” he trailed off expectantly.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Lord Anthony Crowley of the House of Hell, at your service,” he said, giving a theatrical and over dramatic bow. Aziraphale giggled and Lord Anthony Crowley looked pleased.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“But I’d much rather you just called me Anthony,” he said, for the first time a little shy.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Just Anthony?” asked Aziraphale, puzzled. It was uncommon to refer to a lord by his first name alone.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What, you don’t like it?” Anthony asked a tad defensively.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“No, no!” Aziraphale hurried to say. “I like it just fine.” He offered him a smile and said, “I’m very glad to meet you, Anthony.” Anthony smiled back. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>They fell into a comfortable silence. Aziraphale looked around a little, trying to think of what else to say before deciding on, “So, Anthony, will I be seeing you at the wedding?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Anthony looked extremely puzzled before laughing a little and saying, “I damn sure hope so. I’d be a real asshole if I missed my own wedding.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Aziraphales eyes widened and he smacked himself on the forehead. “Oh. Oh!” he said. “You- you’re- I’m...” he paused before shouting, “You’re my husband!” Anthony outright laughed at this.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You really didn’t know?” he asked.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“They never told me your name! Or what you looked like! They just had me standing alone in this bloody hallway waiting for you to show up!” shrieked Aziraphale, embarrassed. He was sure his whole face was red. Anthony was shaking with laughter by now, one hand gripping the wall to hold himself upright.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Holy shit,” he said. “I’m sorry for laughing but that’s fucking funny!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh piss off. You’re not really sorry, even though you should be! It’s not funny!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Angel, it’s hilarious,” said Anthony, straightening up. Aziraphale started.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Angel?” he asked, brow raised.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s your new nickname. Came up with it now. Like it?” Anthony said with a shit-eating grin.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s… it’s whatever. Why ‘Angel’ though?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Anthony shrugged. “It’s your family’s thing isn’t it?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Aziraphale was confused for a moment before realization dawned. “Are you talking about our crest?” he asked. The Heaven family’s crest was an angel holding a flaming sword.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Bingo!” said Anthony. “You come from the Heaven family, you’re crest’s an angel. Boom. Seems pretty straightforward to me,” he shrugged.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Very well,” said Aziraphale. "Although I'd prefer it if you just used my name." </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Anthony rubbed his chin in consideration. "What if I just called you husband instead?" he smirked.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Aziraphale blushed deeper. "Angel is more than fine," he murmered and Anthony laughed again. "But you know, we really should be heading inside, shouldn't we?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Anthony held out his arm for Aziraphale to take. “You're probably right, Angel. Let’s face the in-laws, shall we?” he said and the two of them went inside.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Boom, another chapter. You guys like their playful dynamic so far? Writing the husbands' banter is so much fun. As you can already tell, Crowley will be going by Anthony in this AU. It's a choice. Love it or hate it. I'm having a lot of fun so far. Keep up with the comments, it really helps me get writing and I do read all of them!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Anthony and Aziraphale get married, have their reception, and then their wedding night.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Y'all are going to like this one.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>As it turned out, there was a small chapel on the estate. You had to walk some ways from the manor to get to it, but it happened to be a gorgeous Sunday afternoon, so Aziraphale hardly minded.</p><p> </p><p>After he and Anthony had finally joined their families in the drawing room, they had made the proper introductions and spent a good deal of time conversing as a group. Anthony, he found, had handled the small talk rather well. Despite his family’s snobbishness and passive-aggressiveness, Anthony had maintained a friendly demeanor throughout the whole conversation. Even if Aziraphale could tell he was getting a bit irritated by the end, he could hardly blame him. Gabriel was a bit much to deal with for anyone who wasn’t used to him. Aziraphale liked to think he had fared well with his in-laws too, but with their emotionless expressions it was a little hard to tell. Oh well. He didn’t really care much either way.</p><p> </p><p>When they had finished talking, sometime around noon, their respective families had separated them to begin preparing for the ceremony. Gabriel had led him to a small guest room in the left wing, where his wedding clothes were already laid out, and left Aziraphale to get dressed. He had taken his time admiring each article of clothing before putting it on. He wore a white silk dress shirt with frilled sleeves and a white lace cravat. His waistcoat was a cream color and the fabric had intricate embroidered designs in gold and blue thread. His trousers and coat were of a similar color, excellently tailored, and also embroidered. Lastly, he put on his newest pair of shoes and white silk top hat and stood before the mirror. He couldn't help but smile at his reflection. Sure, it wasn’t under the circumstances he had always envisioned for his wedding day, but he did look rather dashing. Surely, dressed as he was, any husband would be proud to receive him at the altar. Aziraphale took deep breaths and tried to steady his beating heart. This was really happening. He was getting married.</p><p> </p><p>A knock sounded on his door. “Come in!” he said. In entered his cousins who began to inspect his outfit.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m impressed,” said Gabriel. “Sabrael did an excellent job. You can hardly see your stomach!”</p><p> </p><p>Aziraphale frowned. “Is everything ready?” he asked, hoping to change the subject.</p><p> </p><p>“Yes,” said Michael. “Everything is prepared, everyone is waiting. Let’s head down, shall we?”</p><p> </p><p>And that was how Aziraphale found himself where he was now, walking towards the chapel. It was the same grey brick as the manor, also covered with vines. Behind the chapel was a beautiful rose garden with a fountain and several small statues. As they came closer, Azirphale saw that the entrance had been decorated with flowers and ribbons. </p><p> </p><p>Michael and Uriel headed inside and took their seats by the front. Gabriel paused a moment and turned to Aziraphale. He handed him a silver wedding band. “This is what you will be giving your husband when you exchange rings. Don’t drop it,” he said, giving Aziraphale a light punch in the arm. Aziraphale laughed shakily and put the ring in his pocket. “When the music starts, that’s when you enter,” he said, and left to join the others.</p><p> </p><p>Aziraphale stood in front of the oak doors and shook with bated breath. Goddamn it. Now that Gabriel had put the thought in his head Aziraphale couldn’t stop thinking about it. What if he dropped the ring? What if he tripped on his way to the altar? What if when the officiant told him to repeat his vows his voice clammed up? Inside, he heard the organ begin to play. Aziraphale took a deep breath and opened the doors.</p><p> </p><p>On his side of the aisle stood his cousins, and on the other side stood his in-laws, plus many guests that Aziraphale hadn’t met yet. They must be the rest of Anthony’s relatives, Aziraphale thought. They had probably just showed up for the ceremony. Everyone turned to look at him when he entered and Aziraphale suddenly felt self-conscious. He decided to keep staring straight ahead. Ahead was the altar, where there stood the officiant in his ceremonial robes and… Anthony. Anthony looked gorgeous. He had changed into a suit that was actually rather similar to Aziraphale’s, save for the fact that his was black and red. His hair was combed back and he was standing tall, hands clasped, and smiling. Blue eyes met gold. Aziraphale blushed and decided that if he was going to get down the aisle without tripping and making a fool of himself he would not look at those eyes. Slowly but surely, with leaden feet and shaking hands, Aziraphale made it to his spot beside his groom. The officiant gestured for everyone to be seated and the ceremony began. Aziraphale couldn’t really hear anything that was being said. He was so nervous he was about to jump out of his skin. He looked between his cousins and his in-laws, all of whom were staring directly at him. He could feel himself shaking. He almost flinched when he felt his hand being touched. He looked down and saw that Anthony had taken it into his own. The officiant was still rambling about holy unions and eternal commitment and such. Anthony gave his hand a light squeeze and they made eye contact.</p><p> </p><p>“Our part’s coming up,” he whispered. “You ready?”</p><p> </p><p>Aziraphale nodded. He took a deep breath and squeezed back. </p><p> </p><p>“Do you, Lord Anthony Crowley of the House of Hell, hereby take this man to be your wedded husband, to have and to hold, for better or for worse, for richer or for poorer, in sickness and in health, ‘til death do you part?” asked the officiant. </p><p> </p><p>“I do,” said Anthony, calmly. He made it look so easy.</p><p> </p><p>“And do you, Principality Aziraphale Fell of the House of Heaven, hereby take this man to be your wedded husband, to have and to hold, for better or for worse, for richer or for poorer, in sickness and in health, ‘til death do you part?”</p><p> </p><p>Aziraphale hesitated. Anthony squeezed his hand and Aziraphale turned to see those golden eyes looking softly into his own. Anthony gave him the tiniest of nods, and Aziraphale took a deep breath before saying, “I do.”</p><p> </p><p>They exchanged rings and the officiant continued to speak, making his closing remarks about love and faithfulness and marital duty. Aziraphale couldn’t hear a thing. He was overwhelmed by the sensation of Anthony’s fingers over his own, the coldness of the gold band he now wore, and the color of his husband’s eyes. He was so distracted he didn’t hear the officiant say “kiss the groom” and was quite startled when Anthony leaned down and gave him a peck on the lips. As far as first kisses went, it was brief and chaste, appropriate for a traditional ceremony, but it had Aziraphale weak in the knees all the same. Completely red in the face, he and Anthony turned to face their families and walked out of the chapel, now a married couple.</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>“You alright?” Anthony asked once he had closed the door. As soon as they had gotten back to the manor, Aziraphale let go of Anthony’s arm and sagged against the wall. He was dizzy, sick with the adrenaline and nerves of the morning. Anthony had snapped his fingers and ordered a servant to fetch a glass of water and then quickly shuffled Aziraphale into one of the kitchen pantries, sitting him down on a crate of oranges. Aziraphale rubbed his forehead and gulped the water down gratefully.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m better now, thank you,” he said. “I’m just still reeling from the ceremony.”</p><p> </p><p>“I noticed,” said Anthony. “You looked like you were going to pass out the entire time you were up there.”</p><p> </p><p>Aziraphale cringed. “I’m terribly sorry,” he said. “I was just so nervous and everyone was staring at me and-”</p><p> </p><p>“Hey, hey,” said Anthony, gently. “It’s okay. I get it. I was pretty scared too.”</p><p> </p><p>“You were?” asked Aziraphale incredulously. “You made it look so easy up there!”</p><p> </p><p>“Nah,” he shrugged. “I just said two words and made sure I didn’t smack our foreheads together when we kissed. It’s not easy being up there with your family staring holes into the back of your head.”</p><p> </p><p>“Yes,” Aziraphale chuckled. “Standing there while my cousins were watching was worse than I could have imagined. I don’t think Uriel smiled once.”</p><p> </p><p>“Looked like she was at a funeral rather than a wedding, she did,” said Anthony, who was relieved when Aziraphale finally laughed. “And Gabriel, he was practically half-asleep. Could hear him snoring from the pews,” he said.</p><p> </p><p>“Gabriel abhors weddings,” Aziraphale laughed. “Thinks they’re the most boring thing in the world.”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, well my relatives aren’t any better. Did you see Hastur? I honestly think he’d rather have hit himself over the head with a brick than sit through that ceremony,” Anthony said with a grin.</p><p> </p><p>“The officiant sure had a lot to say, didn’t he?” said Aziraphale. “I don’t think he took a breath the entire time he was up there.” Anthony laughed at this. “Still,” he continued, “it wasn’t the worst wedding I’ve been to.”</p><p> </p><p>“Really?” asked Anthony. “You’ve been to worse?”</p><p> </p><p>“Of course,” said Aziraphale. “I was once at a friend's wedding where the groom struggled so hard to get the ring out of his pocket he ended up accidentally punching the officiant in the face.”</p><p> </p><p>“No!” said Anthony.</p><p> </p><p>“Yes!” laughed Aziraphale. “Knocked the poor bloke out. They had to postpone the whole thing by an hour!”</p><p> </p><p>“Well, then,” chuckled Anthony. “I guess our wedding wasn’t so bad, after all.”</p><p> </p><p>“No,” said Aziraphale softly. “It really wasn’t.”</p><p> </p><p>They just smiled at each other for a moment before Anthony cleared his throat. “Well,” he said. “I guess we better get going, huh? I mean it is our wedding reception. Can’t exactly miss that.”</p><p> </p><p>“Yes,” said Aziraphale, standing up. “I imagine they’re beginning to worry about us.”</p><p> </p><p>“Don’t want them getting the wrong idea, now do we?” Anthony said slyly.</p><p> </p><p>“Don’t make me pour the rest of this over your head,” Aziraphale said primly, holding up his glass of water. Anthony laughed and opened the pantry door.</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>The reception was held in the manor’s grand hall, and all the guests were waiting for them by the time Aziraphale and Anthony showed up. They made their entrance as a couple and proceeded to have their first dance. It was a formal waltz, one which Aziraphale fortunately knew. He wasn’t much of a dancer, but then again, it was easier when someone else was leading. Halfway through, Anthony leaned in and whispered a cheeky comment about one of the guests who was already drunk. Aziraphale struggled not to laugh and returned with his own comment about one whose wig was lopsided. They went back and forth for the rest of the dance, each trying not to laugh and Aziraphale enjoying the way Anthony’s breath tickled his ear. By the time it was over, it was a miracle they hadn’t fallen into hysterics. </p><p> </p><p>Following the dance was dinner, at which point the two grooms took their seats. The nice thing about being a groom, Aziraphale mused, was that they ate at a separate table from the guests, meaning that the awkward small talk would wait until they went around and greeted everyone. While Aziraphale was thoroughly engrossed in his meal, humming happily and licking his fingers, he didn’t notice the way Anthony was fondly watching him. He finished his plate and looked around, only to realize that most of the guests were only halfway through their meals. He blushed, and glanced at the table where Gabriel and his cousins sat next to his in-laws. He hoped that Gabriel hadn’t seen. He didn’t want to get an earful about appetite control later.</p><p> </p><p>“You still hungry, Angel?” asked Anthony.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, um, yes, only I didn’t mean to finish so early,” Aziraphale said, embarrassed.</p><p> </p><p>“Here,” said Anthony. “Have the rest of mine. I wasn’t really that hungry.” He discreetly switched their plates around.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, I really shouldn’t…”</p><p> </p><p>“It’s our wedding, Angel. You should have as much as you like.”</p><p> </p><p>Aziraphale hummed in agreement and continued eating. He glanced back at Anthony who was resting his chin on his hand and gazing at him. Seemingly having been caught, he blushed and looked away. Aziraphale chuckled and turned back to his plate.</p><p> </p><p>The gentle chatter in the room ceased with the sound of a spoon being tapped against a glass. Everyone turned to look and found Gabriel standing from his seat.</p><p> </p><p>“If it pleases the general company,” he said, “I’d like to make a toast in honor of the groom, my dear cousin Aziraphale.”</p><p> </p><p>Oh dear. This couldn’t end well.</p><p> </p><p>“It truly is a remarkable thing, to be here at my cousin’s wedding,” he said. “To tell you the truth, I didn’t think I’d ever see this day come. My cousin, as lovely as he is, is simply not the ‘marriage type’. No, I don’t think anyone quite expected this. Certainly not me!” he laughed. The guests gave an awkward polite chuckle and Aziraphale turned red. “That changed, of course, when I had the pleasure of meeting with the head of the Hell household, Lord Beelzebub. When they told me that they had an unmarried cousin who was looking for a husband, I immediately knew that this was an opportunity that both our families could benefit from. I offered my cousin’s hand in marriage in exchange for a trade deal, and just like that, the perfect union was born. The Houses of Heaven and Hell, joined through this act of holy matrimony. A great deal for everyone involved, I’m sure.” He paused to smile at the grooms, making Aziraphale’s spine shiver before continuing.</p><p> </p><p>“Now, it may or may not surprise everyone to know that when we broke the news to Aziraphale, he was less than thrilled.” Aziraphale froze while Gabriel chuckled and shook his head. “No, he was not happy, I can tell you that. But once we sat him down and explained how much good this match would do for our family, his whole demeanor changed.” Aziraphale started to sweat. “See, the thing about my cousin, and being a member of the Heaven family in general, is that he is committed to fulfilling his duties, no matter what those duties may be. So even though he wasn’t looking forward to getting married, I just knew he would go through with it, for me and for his family. Because that’s just the kind of man Aziraphale is: responsible, dutiful, always willing to put the well-being of his household before his own selfish desires.” Aziraphale put his face in his hands. “That’s the kind of man our household raised him to be, and that’s the kind of husband we expect him to become.” </p><p> </p><p>“For as long as he’s married,” Gabriel continued, “I know he’ll continue to represent his family by being the perfect husband. I know he’ll respect his husband, follow his husband’s commands and cater to his needs. I know he’ll always honor his husband’s family and serve his in-laws well. Above all else, he will continue to prioritize the wants and expectations of his family, as any good husband should. And we’ll be sure to check up on him now and again to see that he does.” Gabriel chuckled. “But for the time being, Aziraphale,” he said, addressing him for the first time, “enjoy your wedding.” He paused and added with a smirk, “And the night that comes after.” Raising his glass, he shouted, “A toast! To the newlyweds.” </p><p> </p><p>The other guests toasted, as was polite to do, some even throwing in wishes of long life and good health, but Aziraphale didn’t care. He was mortified. Absolutely mortified. Unable to bare it, he turned his face away from the crowd. He looked to Anthony and was about to complain to him about his embarrassing relatives, when, for the first time since the speech started, he caught sight of his husband’s face. Anthony was sitting stock still, hands bunched in his trousers, and eyes fixed on the floor.</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>“Lovely wedding.” “Great food.” “So glad we could come.”</p><p> </p><p>Anthony and Aziraphale stood by the exit, bidding farewell to each guest. Aziraphale smiled and shook hands, but let Anthony handle most of the talking. He was exhausted. It was nearing eleven and Aziraphale had been up since four in the morning. He stifled yet another yawn and checked to see how many guests were left. Not that many, it seemed. Good. The sooner this was over, the sooner he could go to bed. Although, in all honesty, that carried with it its own set of concerns.</p><p> </p><p>Finally, the last of the guests left, and the only ones in the reception hall were Anthony, Aziraphale, and their respective family members. Gabriel, Michael, and Uriel were waiting expectantly. This was it, Aziraphale thought. Time to say goodbye. Michael was the first to approach.</p><p> </p><p>“Congratulations, Aziraphale,” she said, giving him a peck on the cheek. “I wish you and your husband happiness.” She shook hands with Anthony and then made for the exit.</p><p> </p><p>“Good job, Aziraphale,” said Uriel. “We’ll be back to check up on you. See how you’re adjusting to your marital duties. Don’t let us down.” She gave him and Anthony a polite nod, then left.</p><p> </p><p>Last was Gabriel. He smiled wide and went in for a crushing hug. Aziraphale was almost touched before Gabriel whispered fiercely his ear, “Make sure you don’t disappoint us.” He stood up and smiled as if nothing happened and said, “Good night you two. Have fun.” Finally, he too left.</p><p> </p><p>The door shut with a loud click and there was an uncomfortable silence.</p><p> </p><p>“Well,” said Hastur, “I’m drunk as piss and I’m going to bed. See you in the morning.” He left.</p><p> </p><p>“Yes,” said Beelzebub. “It’s late and I’m exhausted. We should all turn in for the night. Anthony, you know what to do. Show him where he’ll be sleeping.” They turned around and waved for Dagon and Ligur to follow them, the three of them exiting the room.</p><p> </p><p>More silence. Aziraphale cleared his throat. For this first time since the speech, Anthony turned and looked at him. “Um, I think we should be getting to bed. Would you mind leading the way?” Anthony said nothing, but held his arm out for Aziraphale to take.</p><p> </p><p>The walk to the bedroom was quiet. Aziraphale kept chancing glances at his husband but his face was unreadable. They made their way to the large double doors at the end of the hall.</p><p> </p><p>“Here it is,” Anthony said as they went inside. “I hope everything is to your liking.”</p><p> </p><p>His room was wide and spacious, but with hardly any furniture. There was a desk and chair by the window, a sofa and armchair by the fireplace, and in the middle of the room, a large bed. The bed itself had four posts and curtains which could be drawn, Aziraphale presumed, for privacy. Other than that, there wasn’t much else in the room.</p><p> </p><p>“It’s homey,” said Aziraphale, walking around. “Although a little sparse, if I’m being truthful.”</p><p> </p><p>“I hate clutter,” said Anthony from behind him. “It makes it really hard to think when a room is crowded with furniture. So I try to keep my space more minimalist.”</p><p> </p><p>“I can understand that,” said Aziraphale. He looked around a bit. “Um, is there a dressing room?” he asked. “I don’t see a door.”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, yeah, just... let me show you,” said Anthony, walking over to the far wall. He moved aside a curtain to reveal an indent in the wall that was door-like in shape and size, but there was no door. “You push it in like this,” he said, and pushed that portion of the wall in.  The wall moved and then began to turn. “It’s a sort of hidden door, if you will,” said Anthony as he went inside.</p><p> </p><p>Aziraphale gasped and moved to get a closer look. “Marvelous,” he said.</p><p> </p><p>“So, yeah,” Anthony continued. “In here is the master bath, and through that door there,” he pointed, “is the dressing room. Your things should have already been put away, so you can, I dunno, wash up and get changed for bed, I suppose.”</p><p> </p><p>“Yes, that was the plan, thank you,” said Aziraphale.</p><p> </p><p>“Right, well,” said Anthony, shuffling on his feet. “I’ll leave you to it then.” He left and closed the door behind him.</p><p> </p><p>Aziraphale sighed. It was the first time he had gotten to be alone all day. He was exhausted. He took his time removing his wedding clothes and carefully folded them and set them on a nearby stool. He drew a steaming hot bath and audibly exhaled when he stepped in. He could feel his muscles beginning to relax after the day's events. He thought back to everything that had happened and made notes of his feelings. The ceremony, now that Aziraphale had had a couple of hours to process it, was actually quite lovely. He didn’t know why he had been so nervous. All he did was say two words and kiss. He brought a hand up to his lips at the memory.</p><p> </p><p>The reception had started out well. He had adored his first dance. He hadn’t expected to enjoy the feeling of Anthony’s hands on his waist so much, nor the sensation of his breath in his ear, but he had liked it rather a lot.</p><p> </p><p>At dinner, when he had finished his food before everyone else, Anthony hadn’t judged him, but rather, kindly offered him the rest of his food. He had claimed he wasn’t hungry, but Aziraphale suspected otherwise. On top of that, there had been the way he saw Anthony staring at him, a soft smile on his face. He blushed at the memory. </p><p> </p><p>But then… the speech. That awful bloody speech. Why couldn’t Gabriel have just kept his mouth shut? The thing about the speech that really bothered Aziraphale the most was that it was both true and false, but in all the worst ways. Aziraphale truthfully hadn’t wanted to get married. He hadn’t wanted to go through with it, yet he did anyway. But not because he was doing it for his family, but because he was trapped with no other options. When Gabriel had started going on and on about how Aziraphale was selfless and dutiful and putting the needs of his family before his own, he had wanted to die with shame. None of it was true. He wasn’t thinking about his family’s needs, he wasn’t focused on making them happy, and he certainly didn’t plan on participating in this marriage any longer than he had to. Everyone around him had such high expectations that they wanted him to fulfill, but what they didn’t know was that, for Aziraphale, this was just a means to an end. He was going to get out and leave as soon as he figured out how. It hurt to think of all the people he was going to let down, but Aziraphale knew that this wasn’t the life he wanted for himself. Even if the wedding had been nice and even if his husband had turned out to be… lovely. Just lovely. Really quite wonderful.</p><p> </p><p>Aziraphale’s breathing shook as he considered for the first time the ramifications of what had just happened. When he left, that meant he was going to have to abandon his husband. He was going to have to look that man in his beautiful eyes, and break his heart. Well, maybe not look him in the eyes. Maybe not even say goodbye in person, if he said goodbye at all. But break his heart all the same. Aziraphale sank deeper into the water. For the first time he actually wondered if he was doing the right thing, but quickly banished that thought. He thought back to Gabriel’s speech and knew that he was right. He couldn’t live his whole life under constant surveillance, expected to be perfect and serve his family in every way. If he didn’t get out of this marriage, he’d never be free. If he wanted to have a life worth living, he had to leave, regardless of whose heart he broke in the process. Once again, Aziraphale hardened his resolve and decided his fate.</p><p> </p><p>By this point, his fingers and toes were pruney from the bathwater. Aziraphale got up and dried himself off before heading to the dressing room, where he found and put on his floor length nightgown. Pausing to look at himself in the mirror and make sure he was presentable, he took a deep breath and exited the bathroom. He found Anthony sitting on the bed, lost in a book. His jacket, waistcoat, and shoes were discarded on the floor. His shirt was unbuttoned, exposing his chest and abdomen, and Aziraphale felt tingly at the sight of curly red hair spreading from his collarbone down to his waistline. He was hunched slightly, one arm holding the book, the other perched on his knee, hand grasping his chin. His brows were furrowed in concentration as he absorbed whatever he was reading. Aziraphale was transfixed. Suddenly, Anthony looked up, and Aziraphale blushed at having been caught staring.</p><p> </p><p>“I’ve finished preparing for bed,” he said, wringing his hands. “The bathroom is free now if you want to get ready yourself.”</p><p> </p><p>Anthony stared at him for a moment before saying, “Right, yeah, thanks,” and shuffled off to the bathroom. As soon as the door was closed, Aziraphale went over to the bed and took a peek at the cover of the book. <em> Advanced Herbology and Other Plant Related Sciences, Vol. II, First Edition. </em>Huh, how fascinating, thought Aziraphale. So Anthony was interested in plants. Careful not to disturb the book from where it lay on the bed, Aziraphale lifted the thick quilt and settled in. The sheets were dark silk and oh, so comfy. He burrowed down a little further into the bed. So warm too.</p><p> </p><p>He started at the sound of the bathroom door opening. Out stepped Anthony, hair wet, wearing a silk nightshirt and trousers. He paused when he saw Aziraphale tucked in bed, and went over to the couch and started arranging the pillows.</p><p> </p><p>“What are you doing?” asked Aziraphale.</p><p> </p><p>“Sleeping on the couch,” he said. “You can have the bed.”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh no!” said Aziraphale. “You mustn't!”</p><p> </p><p>“It’s alright, I don’t mind,” he said before adding, “I don’t want to make you uncomfortable.”</p><p> </p><p>Aziraphale huffed. “Look, Anthony,” he said. “I’m going to be honest with you. I’ve never shared a bed with anyone before, so at first it might be a bit strange and even a little uncomfortable. But I honestly don’t care. I’m a grown man. I’ll get used to it. This is your bed. You should sleep in it. Don’t sequester yourself to the couch because you’re afraid of upsetting me.” Anthony didn’t say anything. Aziraphale took a deep breath. “I’ll also add,” he said a bit softer, “that if sleeping next to me would make you uncomfortable, I’ll gladly take up the couch. I don’t mind either way, but I want you to be able to sleep in your bed.”</p><p> </p><p>Anthony looked at him for a few more seconds before responding. “No, no,” he said slowly. “I won’t have you doing that.” He put down the pillow he was holding and made his way to the other side of the bed. He took the book and set it on his desk, and then turned and snuffed out the lamps in the room. In the moonlight, Aziraphale watched his slim silhouette as he moved under the covers. They laid next to each other in silence for a few minutes before Anthony whispered, “Aziraphale?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yes?”</p><p> </p><p>“Can… can I ask you something?”</p><p> </p><p>“Of course.”</p><p> </p><p>Anthony took a deep breath. “Your cousin’s speech… how much of it was true?” he asked softly.</p><p> </p><p>Aziraphale felt his cheeks burn in shame and guilt. “Quite a lot of it, I’m afraid.”</p><p> </p><p>Anthony let out a deep sigh. “I see…” They were silent again.</p><p> </p><p>“Listen,” said Anthony after some time. “I- I know you didn’t really get a choice in this. I know you didn’t want to marry me. I know you’re here because you’re obligated to be here.”</p><p> </p><p>“Anthony-”</p><p> </p><p>“No, it’s okay. I get it, ya know? This was out of your control. I’m not going to hold it against you. It’s not your fault,” he said. “I just- I just want you to know, I’m not expecting anything. I’m not expecting you to fall in love with me or have sex with me or anything like that. We may be married, but it wasn’t a free choice, and I’m not going to ask you to fulfill that role.” He took a shaky breath. “I’m not even expecting you to pretend to like me.”</p><p> </p><p>“Anthony…”</p><p> </p><p>“If you want to get away from me as much as possible I understand. I won’t push. I’ll respect your boundaries. Whatever you’re comfortable with giving, I’m happy with, even if that’s nothing at all. I’d rather we were honest with each other. I’d rather you ignore me completely than force yourself to be with me in ways you don’t want.”</p><p> </p><p>Aziraphale could feel his eyes welling up. Anthony continued. “I know you have a lot of pressure on you. That speech from your cousin was… wow. I had no idea your family felt that way. And I know my family is pretty conservative and traditional, and that they have very, um, antiquated views on what constitutes a ‘proper’ husband, but I just want you to know that I will never ask you to put my needs over your own.” Tears started trailing down Aziraphale’s cheeks. “You don’t have to be the perfect husband, I’m not asking you to be. Fuck, I’m not asking you to be any kind of husband, only what you want to be. So whatever kind of bullshit you hear from my family or yours, just know, it doesn’t matter. Not a word of it. I don’t care. I want-” he choked up a little. “I want you to be as happy as you possibly can be. And any way I can make that possible, I will.”</p><p> </p><p>Aziraphale was silently weeping on the pillow beside him. Of all the things he had expected, he had not expected to be met with such open and vulnerable honesty. He shook as the shame and guilt he carried inside him bubbled up to the surface. He was an awful human being for having done this to such a beautiful, kind man. He didn’t deserve to be lying there next to him.</p><p> </p><p>“Aziraphale?” asked Anthony.</p><p> </p><p>Aziraphale took a few calming breaths and regained his composure. “Anthony,” he said shakily, “I- I don’t know how to express in words what that means to me.” He cleared his throat and swallowed. “I am so, so sorry that you got caught up in this, Anthony. I’m so sorry that you got trapped in a marriage with a husband who didn’t even want to be there. You don't deserve that. Here I was worried that my husband would be selfish and cruel. How stupid was I? Since the moment we met, you’ve been nothing but gentle and kind. You’ve treated me with incredible respect, and now you’ve just been so considerate and poured your heart out to me. You deserve better. I’m so so sorry.” He started crying once more.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey, hey, hey,” said Anthony softly. He gathered up Aziraphale in his arms, shushing him and rubbing circles on his back. “Shhhh. It’s alright.”</p><p> </p><p>“I didn’t mean to hurt you,” sniffed Aziraphale.</p><p> </p><p>“It’s okay. It wasn’t your fault, Angel. None of this was your fault.” Aziraphale’s heart ached at the name Angel. He clutched at Anthony’s sleep shirt. He knew he was getting snot and tears on him, but Anthony didn’t seem to mind. He just continued rubbing his back and rocking slightly back and forth.</p><p> </p><p>After a while, Aziraphale finally calmed down. He sniffed and chuckled wetly. “Some wedding night, wouldn’t you say?”</p><p> </p><p>Anthony laughed. “Certainly one to remember,” he said gently.</p><p> </p><p>“Anthony?”</p><p> </p><p>“Hmm?” </p><p> </p><p>“Anthony, I- you’re right in what you said before. I know my family and your family expect certain things of me, but I just can’t do it. I’m glad you don’t want that of me, because I would have disappointed you otherwise.”</p><p> </p><p>“You could never disappoint me, Angel. I’m not asking for anything.”</p><p> </p><p>“I know, I know,” he said. “But still, I want you to know that I appreciate it. And Anthony-” he paused, “I don’t know if I’ll ever be able to be your husband, I have to be honest. But, I think- I think I would like it much better if I was your friend.”</p><p> </p><p>“My friend?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yes. Because you see, even though I may not like you as a husband, that doesn’t mean I don’t like you. You’re actually a rather nice person, if you didn’t already know. I do actually want to spend time with you. And I think what I need most is not a spouse, but a friend. Can we do that?”</p><p> </p><p>For the first time that night, Anthony smiled. “Yeah, Angel,” he said. “We can do that.”</p><p> </p><p>They fell into a comfortable silence. After only a few minutes, Aziraphale fell asleep and began snoring loudly. He didn’t feel it, but gentle hands lifted the covers over him and strong arms held him close throughout the night.</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Oh boy, that one was a doozy to write. Like what's happening so far? Things are getting ~angsty~. But Anthony will always be there for Aziraphale, and eventually the other way around as well. Let's keep watching and see what happens to our boys next!</p><p>(p.s. I'm adding an "eventual smut" tag bc, let's be honest, it's gonna be a while before anything ~spicy~ happens with our boys and I just want to be up front with readers. Although, by this point, I hope you're at least a little invested in the story and not just holding out for smut!)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>